INIMICUS JTJB
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: Judge Haythem Roderick Turpin is a vicious and tyrannical lord of industry and notorious hanging judge in industrial London, He has dubious plans for his young ward, Johanna Barker daughter of past victim Benjamin Barker currently on the loose as Sweeney Todd, What will happen if Judge Turpin proves to be every bit the ruthless tyrant he is built up to be and kills Sweeney instead?
1. Prologue:The Whimsical Air Of Entitleme

_**INIMICUS JTJB**_

 **A Judge Turpin/Johanna fanfic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to The respective owners but I like to venture into this playground...particularly when it comes to a certain actor's portrayal...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief, Character exploration, and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...This is not my first fanfic but it is the first featuring characters from Sweeney Todd...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **Paring: This is a Judge Turpin/Johanna Barker fanfiction. This is a relatively dark FanFiction not for HEA's, come on it's Sweeney Todd**

 _ **{S/N: I am well aware of Turpin being a ruthless, lying, cheating, perverted rapist but he's played by Alan Rickman so...one could see the appeal as for Johanna she was always a screwed character from the get go, either she stays with Turpin who raised her as his ward or she get taken away by a stalker whom we cannot say is any better than the judge given his song about her so...better to leave her with the devil she knows. plus she's clearly an idiot choosing to runaway with a weirdo stalker instead of having a life of her own. Turpin is still a perv, there is nothing remotely noble about him aside from his willingness to have Johanna at any cost and thus includes duels for her "honor" to be honest I wanted to see if I could write a convincing villain.}**_

 **For the story purposes: Johanna is 15, (like in the musical) and Turpin is 42 years old. No I do not condone this type of behavior I am simply doing a character study so no getting your knickers in a twist. We all know Turpy is a twisted old man. {And yet, Alan plays him.}**

 **Warning: Sexual Content, Strong Language, Instances of Rape/ Non-Con, Underage, Abuse, Torture, Imprisonment, Murder, It's as sick and depraved as I could envision it without making my own skin crawl.**

 **Don't know how many people would enjoy this kind of thing but:**

 **My Thanks To All My Readers and Reviewers-S.S.**

 **Prologue** **:** _ **The Whimsical Air Of Entitlement**_

 _Turpin Estate, Boylstein, England..._

 **M** orning had arrived and Judge Haythem Roderick Turpin was loathe to greet it. The sun had been coming through the thick white drapes that decorated his large sturdy glass windows as he tossed in turned in the center of his large black four poster bed from the sun's offending rays. He rolled until he resolved himself to getting up. The judge stretched his long arms and even longer legs like a big lazy cat and scratched at the stubble that had grown over night on his face. His lengthy limp hair some where between white and dark silver had been an unkempt mess of sweaty strands as he sat up in bed.

He had a curious build for a man, undoubtedly well fed, with broad shoulders and remnants of his formerly thin frame. He had the rugged good looks of someone capable of a good deal of charm and the apparent aura of darkness and depravity that seemed to be in all the people of Victorian England as of late. His eyes like that of an eagle and his profile like that of Roman emperor. Industry was booming and the deep black coal soot was all around the grim faced citizens braved the rancid air a time or two to do their business going about as if the smell of burning anything mixed with sewage had not turned their stomachs.

Haythem Turpin had not liked mornings.

In fact he outright hated them.

He favored the night when people dropped their dreary masks of indifference and the hustle and bustle of the day beneath the sweltering sun that only seemed to drain the life out of people was long gone. The welcome glow of the moon giving rise to the ambitions and the darkness shielding the baser notions of man and woman in their respective depravity. It was always good to go out at night. One never knew what body would turn up battered and bloodied or when you could hear the sound of a whore applying her trade in the gritty cobblestone streets or the seedy alleys.

Haythem preferred the seedy alleys. He had found many a good bit of trim there. His baser nature in full swing on those nights. In the light of day he had been just another sun drained face with no air of mystery. The mystic of his persona reduced to the face of a man embittered by life and rotten to the core with municiple power at his disposal.

Like an Emperor or king he walked the streets with his head held high donning the most expensive and elegantly tailored suits of the day. His hats more profound, his golden lion's head tipped black cane quite the accessory when in the light of day. His power radiated off him in waves making the people lower themselves before him.

Yes, power had been quite a nifty little tool at his disposal. Of course he used it to acquire more wealth and the endless supply of trim to spend it on. It had been fifteen years since he had used his power in the light of day to orchestrate a brilliant and infallible way to obtain trim. The last being the wife of a lowly barber on fleet street. Barker. Benjamin Barker had been sentenced to life in prison for the sole purpose of getting him out of the way so that Haythem could have his way with the little street rat's wife.

Lucy had been her name.

Lucy Barker.

A beautiful rose with golden hair like wheat and unblemished pale flesh that had been like an angel's kiss pure in it's perception and oh so inviting. Try as he might, the judge couldn't bring himself to remember why he had lusted so strongly for the bony little thing. She had not been pure as his mind had made her out to be, she was a married woman after all and had already given birth to a child.

A child that he now had complete custody of.

A naturally easy thing to accomplish considering he presided over her placement and remains a legal court figure.

A child that had lived as his lawful ward for fifteen long years.

Given to bouts of temper and rebellion.

A child who had now become a teenager with developed breasts and curious notions that with the right provocation could turn out to be quite promising.

Yes.

Johanna was his ward and he had raised her from a baby if one calls hiring endless supplies of nannies and tutors to see to her welfare all while he went about with his routine of murder, sex, and drugs. It amazed him how he had still been able to pull it off and maintain the facade of giving a rats ass about "justice".

A laughable term if ever he heard one.

Haythem Turpin did not believe in "justice". He had been as soulless as the next beggar on the street beaten by cold and starvation. He believed in power and desire above all else. Carnal knowledge was all that consumed him to the point of having any interest in life at all. If not for good bouts of gratifying sex he'd never even proclaim to be among the living.

The Judge got out of bed, his bare feet touching the hardwood floor below. He had been completely naked as h, the made his way out into the hall. It was the weekend, there for the house was empty. No servants. No one coming by to speak of business. No cases. A sadistic little smile filed across Haythem's face.

No one home but himself and Johanna.

The judge quickly pulled on a pair of black trousers that littered his floor and made his way out the door of his bedroom. He entered the wide halls decorated with burgundy wall paper and every aspect of cherry wood that could be found. He made his way toward a particular door that had belonged to none other than his young ward, Johanna Barker.

 _Johanna's Room, Turpin Estate, Boylstien, England_

The morning air had been cool against the exposed pale flesh of a 15 year old girl with lengthy yellow hair and sad blue eyes. She had been dreading this morning all week knowing full well what it would bring. She was the ward of Judge Turpin and knew very well that he had been a man of the world in every sense, a sinner among saints when compared to the expressionless faces of the people outside her bedroom window. At first she knew him to be a kind and generous man, taking her in when she had nothing buying her pretty dresses and comfortable shoes.

He had showered her with knowledge and affection going so far as to higher tutors to further her education. He allowed her into his private library when she had finished all the books in her own. He use to sit and read to her the various and vast collections of literature he amassed over the years. She use to sit in his lap in those days. A young girl with bountiful innocence believing the safest place in the world was in the arms of the man she had looked upon as a father.

She often called him "Papa".

He made no objections to it. Of course she had been a little girl then. A little girl too naive to know what he had in store for her as she sat patiently awaiting his visit. Johanna tossed and turned as she recalled when "the touching" started. She had been about eleven years old when Judge Turpin had come barging into her room after one of his many parties where he was completely drunk and out of his mind. He stumbled into her bed and like a good little girl she had been concerned for him.

All the good her concern got her was him drunkenly pinning her to the bed and rather violently to the mattress and parting her thighs without a single measure of consideration. She had begun to protest when he shoved his fingers into her most private of places and drowned out her tears with his hot booze scented mouth pressed heavily against hers. She was panicked and trying to get through to him when he made a comment about how she was putting up a fight "just like her whore mother."

It got the young woman's attention almost immediately. When she had asked him about her mother before hand he simply told her she was found abandoned on a street corner in the middle of a record breaking blizzard and it was his generosity alone that saved her from certain death. He told her he searched for her rightful parents within the confines of the law but no one came forward.

She didn't understand how her Papa, her protector could lie to her about something so important as her mother. The drunken escapade made him bold and she found herself being pinned to the bed while he kissed her in inappropriate places. He never removed his own clothes though, it seemed the one thing about the situation that had been in her favor. His unwillingness to remove his clothes meant that he still had some control over how drunk he was.

His fingers were another matter. She had not liked the sensation of the intrusion and she had not liked his large body forcing her down onto the bed nor did she like the way he kept trying to shove his tongue into her mouth. It had been a horrible experience, one that ended the mutual bond between them that she had come to rely on and plunged her into the darkness of his inner world. He was still yet to experience her but everything else had been on the table as far as his mind was concerned, he couldn't go back to the way thing were before when she had gotten his attention sexually.

Now she lay silent dreading the man's arrival with every fiber of her being. She knew he would come. Every weekend he came into her room always with the same intent.

Johanna didn't even bother to lift her head as Haythem Turpin entered her bedroom.

"Pretty little Rosebud." he said as he advanced into her room locking the door behind him.

She simply layed there was he climbed into bed with her. The weight of his body was wearing down on the springs of her mattress. She cringed hearing them squeak as he moved to hover his body over hers.

"Rosebud." said Haythem Turpin with a longing in his eyes.

He maneuvered until he was between her slender pale thighs. She layed there still not wishing to participate not that it mattered to him one way or the other. She felt him grip her thighs like so many times before. His strong fingers digging into her supple flesh. She closed her eyes not wishing to become apart of this.

"Did you miss me?" he asked in a low husky tone dripping with lust.

"No." said Johanna defiantly.

This earned a methodical chuckle from him.

He pinned her arms above her head at the wrists and thrust his still covered body between her slender thighs. She let out a whimper at the display of power but held her defiance. An admirable thing to do considering whom her mother had been.

"My pretty little Rosebud." said Haythem Turpin letting his tongue run along the side of her exposed pale neck. "A feisty little thing like you is worth the conquest...but I assure if you keep fighting I will punish you accordingly."

Johanna narrowed her blue eyes at him. She spit into his face in another blatant display of defiance. Haythem simply chuckled licking away the remnants of her saliva and captured her lips into a heated kiss where he bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She let out a small scream and he pinned her hands above her wrists with one hand while the other roamed the length of her youthful body.

She struggled against both his hold and his touch not wishing for either.

"I should punish you indefinitely." he said in a rather biting tone.

"Go ahead." she said still not over her defiant streak. "I'm just another one of your prisoners anyway."

"You insolent little child." said Haythem Turpin enraged. "Perhaps you should be one of my prisoners, maybe then you would appear grateful for my company."

"Anything is better than having to look at you." she said still defiant.

Enraged Haythem struck her across the face. With her face stinging from the force of the blow she continued to narrow her eyes at him in defiance.

"I suggest you watch your tongue." he said in a dangerous tone. "Provoking my darker nature is not going to be to your benefit in the future."

The tears trickled down her cheeks despite her apparent attempted at bravado. She had not intended to invoke his wrath. She just didn't want have to force herself to play along today, not when all their weekends wound up the same way.

"I think you've been disrespectful long enough." said Haythem Turpin.

He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her out of bed. He forced her down onto the floor and stood in front of her with his trousers undone.

"Earn my forgiveness." he said unbuttoning his trousers and reaching his hand inside.

Johanna had nearly forgotten how brutal Judge Turpin could be when his darkness came boiling to the surface. She fought back her pride and dropped down to her knees in her night gown before him.

"Of course." she said obediently. "F-Forgive me...Papa."

She looked up at him with innocent eyes hoping to soften his rage. Judge Turpin simply smirked his dark eyes flashing something even darker behind them as she took his newly freed cock into her mouth. He gripped her with a hard hand wrapping her lengthy yellow locks around his long powerful fingers.

"I'm going to let off in your disrespectful little mouth and you are going to swallow every drop of it." he said with the same dangerous tone. "Am I understood?"

Johanna did her best to reply with the despicable Judge's rather large member pushing passed her swollen pink lips.

The Judge let out a groan at the feel of her warm mouth. _This was turning out to be a pleasant morning after all it seemed._ He thought it a pity he had to force the issue when she would have looked so much more lovely complying freely.


	2. Chapter 1:What It Means To Be A Lord Of

**Chapter 1:** _ **What It Means To Be A Lord Of Industry**_

 _ **{A/N: An update to be sure...late post...}**_

 _Turpin Estate ,Boylstein, England..._

 **B** reakfast had been a rather silent affair with Johanna sulking as she stared into her morning oatmeal. Haythem glared at her annoyed by her sulking as he finished the last piece of his toast. He wiped his face with a napkin and glared at the pretty little thing across from him. She barely ate a bite and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He didn't doubt what her thoughts had been roaming to, perhaps a way to bash him over the head with one of the many pieces of dishware on the table and make a break for it as best she could. He smiled noting the malice in her eyes as she tried quickly to bury it behind a mask of indifference.

"Are you going to eat that oatmeal or are you going to continue to paddle in it with your spoon?" he asked getting rather sick of her ungrateful behavior as of late.

"I'm not very hungry." she said pushing the elegant white china bowl away from her.

Her blue eyes met his in another attempt at defiance.

"Of course not." replied Judge Turpin with a wicked smirk. "No doubt you have quite the full belly this morning."

Johanna cringed trying not to think of what took place between them upstairs earlier that morning. He had enjoyed his sick little games and petty jabs there was no question. She had hoped to get passed it and move on to something else.

"May I be excused sir?" she asked in a polite and courteous manner despite wanting to spit in his face.

"No you may not." replied Judge Turpin looking at her with cold dark eyes.

"Why must I sit if I do not wish to eat?" asked Johanna.

"Because I said so." replied the tyrannical judge with a look of utter contempt. "You insist on continuing to provoke me today."

Fearing another humiliating lesson, Johanna looked down swiftly.

Judge Turpin smirked at having knocked the defiance out of her once more.

"If all you are going to do is sulk then get out of my sight." he said tired of her pitiful appearance. "I could use the peace and quiet anyway."

Johanna excused herself and moved about the house. The weekends were the only time he let her venture around the house since no one could really be there to have a look at her. She had both dreaded and relished the weekends. The mornings were usually bearable but at night he would get too drunk and the things he would try and do to her always left her crying in shame.

Judge Turpin left the table as well and ventured into his study.

He had quite the collection of art pertaining to a sexual nature books included in his twisted little room. He never let Johanna enter this place even on the weekends. It was his private place and no one was allowed in.

 _Judge Turpin's Study, Turpin Estate, Boylstein, England..._

While having Johanna on her knees before him had been a good lesson in how not to invoke his wrath Haythem found himself feeling more or less flustered with her as of late. He had not intended to go this route but her hatred of him spurred from ridiculous rebellion of spirit when she was old enough to question him caused a substantial rift between them.

They use to be close.

She use to enjoy his company.

He recalled every night when Johanna was a girl how excited she had been to see him and how she always referred to him as "Papa".

Truth be told he had not liked that ridiculous moniker considering his plans for her the moment Lucy failed to meet his expectations. She was but a bitter disappointment and after all that work just to get her into bed he had to resort to less than savory measures for her to open her legs. The idea of cultivating a beautiful and untouched virgin made up for all the effort he put into his previous conquest.

Despite his callous manner, he had not really wished to harm Johanna. He had not even wished to humiliate her the way he had but he saw no other way to keep her under his control and away from foolish youthful whims that could despoil her.

After another bitterly failed attempt at winning her over with affection as he had when she was younger, he sighed believing he had no other alternatives left except to force the young maiden into his arms. Not exactly a brilliant plan and filled with so many variables that the judge put it on the back burner of his mind.

He wanted Johanna to feel something for him other than contempt. Everyone had hated him from the moment of his birth strangers had hated him on principle and those that knew of him only spoke well because of his money and power. Johanna had been the only person to love him and treat him with unconditional kindness. Of course she had been a naive little girl then but the judge saw no difference.

Dismayed he reached into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of high quality brandy.

Judge Turpin had been feeling a mild buzz by the time he registered the soft knock at his study door. Noting it couldn't be anyone but Johanna, he got to his feet after shoving the brandy back into it's rightful place in his desk. He made his way toward the door.

The young woman stood a bit bewildered at first when he opened the door so swiftly and met her baby blue eyes.

"The reason for this interruption is?" he asked annoyed.

"I-I was wondering if..." she froze.

She had not gotten this far in her plan to ensure that he didn't start getting himself into a drunken stupor.

"I was wondering if you could read to me." she said suddenly having stalled enough.

The request seemed to have caught him off guard. She found not to smile saving it for one of those times when she could actually get one over on him. He looked a little bored before considering her request.

"You haven't requested that from me since you were a little girl." he said. "Any particular reason this came up now?"

"I-I just miss the sound of your voice." she replied.

Judge Turpin arched an eyebrow at this.

"Funny." he said. "You didn't really seem all that interested in my voice this morning."

"I was still kind of groggy from the previous night's sleep." she explained rather innocently.

Judge Turpin fought the urge to roll his eyes knowing full well that she was being duplicitous.

 _She's up to something. And She will be quite sorry she tried to put one over on me._

After giving it some thought Judge Turpin simply smiled warmly as he had when she was a child.

"Well then who am I to refuse the request of a beautiful little thing such as yourself." he said in a charming tone.

Johanna smiled back innocently as he extended his hand.

She took it tentatively as he lead her inside his study for the first time ever.

Looking around Johanna found herself enchanted with the modern decor and the numerous shelves of books with elegant leather bindings. There was a masculine scent about the place complete leather, rich oils, and ink. On the walls were elegantly painted portraits of intimate couples locked in lovers embrace their anatomy on display for the world to see.

Johanna blushed slightly as she caught sight of the many varied forms of a man's nether regions. Many of them reminded her of the judge, though he had been the only man she had ever seen in such a way.

"See something you like?" asked Judge Turpin in a sickeningly charming tone.

"I-I don't think I have ever been in this room before." she said still taken by the art work.

"That is because you were too young to venture passed the wooden door." he said in a surprisingly paternal tone.

Johanna blushed once more noting that he had been right.

"W-why do you have so many pictures...like this?" she asked unable to bring herself to stating what they represented.

"Why not?" he asked. "What is art if not the purest expression of the beauty that is human life?"

Johanna had been stunned by his expressive words. She had never known him to speak with such a way.

"You are no longer a child Johanna." said Judge Turpin really pouring it on. "I see no reason to speak to you as if you are one."

The young woman had not even suspected that there was something behind this new found respectful nature of her guardian. Her naivety was always her down fall.

"Come." said Judge Turpin motion for her to join him. "Let me see if you are ready to explore this world with the eyes of a woman."

Johanna hesitated before making her way over toward him. He smiled warmly as he pulled her into his lap as if she had still been a little girl despite his earlier talk. He would push this as far as he dared. Taking a black leather bound book from the shelf, he turned his attention to her.

"If you are ready?" he said as she leaned her head against his chest as she had when she was but a child and he read to her.

He could feel her nod and smirked as he opened the book. Unbeknownst to her it was a diary of a young maid he had deflowered and of course fired soon after Johanna arrived at the house.

"It was a hot spring afternoon, or at least that is what if felt like to me." he read rolling his eyes at the dramatics in the wording. "A spring I will never forget..."

It had been an hour and Johanna was rendered speechless as Judge Turpin continued to read the diary of his past conquest describing in full detail what it was like to be in his bed of one's own free will.

"His eyes seemed to peer into me with unbridled passion, beyond that of anything I had ever experienced." he read smirking all the while.

By the time he finished the explicit content where he recalled bedding the silly little chit mostly due to boredom Johanna was trying quite badly to get out of his arms as the story seemed to have made her feel increasingly uncomfortable.

"For as long as I live I shall never for get that magical night with Judge Turpin." he concluded with a wicked grin. "Something to aspire to my dear."

Johanna had been unable to meet his eyes blushing all the while.

"Y-You made that up?" she said in an accusatory tone.

Judge Turpin showed her the book did indeed contain the story of his exploits with a servant girl.

"W-What happened to her?" asked Johanna.

Judge Turpin simply sighed.

"She wished to find employment else where and I recommended her to an acquaintance. " he said effortlessly.

Truth be told he had thrown the girl out into the street while the effects of his release that afternoon was still dripping down her thighs. Another broken plaything he had no use for. He got dressed and simply went about as if what occurred was a simple scuffle.

Johanna had a feeling there was more to it than that but knew not to challenge him on it.

"I-I must get back to my studies." she said with a smile. "T-Thank you for the story Papa."

Judge Turpin nodded and placed the book back on the shelf. It was an amusing little thing which was why he bothered to keep it among his possessions. He went back to his desk and took out the familiar bottle of brandy a wicked smirk filed across his face as Johanna disappears out the door feeding his hungry gaze as she shuffled about with the door her backside visible to him all the time.

Yes. He had every intention of making her into a woman. More so than she had ever realized even with their collective little games making light of the situation. He intended to have her and have her he would. For who could truly stand against a tyrannical lord such as himself certainly not a 15 year old girl?


	3. Chapter 2:Cold Comfort In Close Quarters

**Chapter 2:** _ **Cold Comfort In Close Quarters**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I always found that Judge Turpin's character was a rather comical knockoff of Claude Frollo From Hunchback of Notre Dame and Don Raphael from Zorro...Like Frollo, he struggles with lust for a 16 year old girl and even his song Johanna is pretty much Hellfire from the Disney Frollo...and then there's the sending his romantic rival to prison so that he could bang the wife which resulted in him raping her...kind of seemed like a poor plot device to make Turpin the bad guy instead of him actually being bad...}**_

 _ **WARNING: Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _Judge Turpin's Study,Turpin Estate, Boylstein, England..._

 **F** eeling the euphoric effects of good drink, Judge Haythem Turpin smiled rather giddily to himself. He took in the rancid industrial air as he closed his eyes. The thought of Johanna came to him clear as day. Her soft supple pale flesh naked before him, her blood filled red lips trembling from a case of nerves. The length of her golden hair and shimmering blue eyes. A low growl escaped the judge as he forced himself to open his eyes. With a near on contented sigh, Haythem Turpin got to his feet. The sensation of his over powering erection had not been lost on him as he made his way out of his study and down the hall. He had stumbled rather unceremoniously into the entrance hall where he noted Johanna had been sitting on the window sill amid the luxuriously soft pillows.

"Come away from there." boomed is deep baritone voice shaking the poor girl from her fantastical fantasies of freedom.

Johanna quickly scurried to her feet and away from the window sill.

"What were you doing?" he asked rather testily.

"I-I was merely admiring the view Papa." replied the trembling blonde girl.

"There is no view to admire." replied the Judge rather irate. "It's all smog and filth."

Nodding in agreement Johanna hastily tried to make her way toward her bedroom. She gasped in shock and fear when she found herself being pulled from her course right into the tight grasp of the drunken Judge Turpin.

"Papa...It's been a long day." she said trying to charm her way out of this. "Might I have a lie in?"

Judge Turpin simply gazed at her with his unsettling dark eyes as he ran his long thin fingers about her person. He stopped at her young breasts squeezing them firmly causing her a small amount of pain. He smiled when he heard her try and mask the whimper that escaped her lips. It shot directly to his groin.

"P-Papa?" said Johanna trembling in his grasp even as she felt him loosen her bodice.

It didn't take him long a string here a pull there, before he had her completely naked before him in the center of his front room. Her cold bare feet about the heavily polished wood. Her thin pubic hairs between her slender pale thighs visible to him as easily as her taunt buttocks and supple breasts.

He was aching for her now. His cock as hard as a stone quarry and slick with anticipation. The scent of honeysuckle in her yellow hair now dangling at her shoulders. He kissed her there, at the tip of her slender pale shoulders. Soft and tender in his intention as he pulled her body close to his own.

"Johanna." he breathed the lust evident in his tone.

The tears had fallen softly down her supple pale cheeks. Dread filled her heart and nausea her stomach as his hands delved into her most private of places. She moaned as they invaded her like vikings upon developed nations. She tensed feeling the pain of his long thin fingers move about her virgin sex.

"Papa." she said in more desperation than pleasure, seeing as she felt none.

The helplessness of her tone seemed to have set him off as he removed his fingers and wrestled her to the ground. The painful swelling of his rather lengthy engorged cock evident as he positioned himself between her thighs. He would not take her on this night but he needed the stimulation just the same. She squealed as he ground his hardness between her legs. The only thing keeping them from being joined indefinitely had been his trousers. The pressure from his savage thrusts jolted her body across the heavily polished floor. He had been brutal and desperate wanting nothing more than to feel her uncharted warmth surround him.

The tears kept coming as Johanna lay there savagely used by her guardian.

"Yessss." hissed Judge Turpin like always when he had gotten too excited.

He shoved his fingers back into the sensitive flesh of the tense Johanna like so many times before. And like so many times before she found herself lifted out of her body into what seemed like another world. She gripped him then a reflex born of his actions. He continued to thrive on the friction he was creating until it became too much to bare.

He released his aching cock from his trousers and with a few tugs proceeded to shove himself into the young girl's reluctant mouth. The warmth had been just the thing as it sent him over the edge and his seed stilled into the back of her throat.

"Yessss!" shouted Judge Turpin noting how sweaty and flushed his young ward had been.

He didn't seem at all truly effected by what had just taken place and proceeded to kiss her about her naked form. His lips journeying all the way to the familiar yellow hair covered mound. She cried out right when she felt the warmth of his tongue invade her as his fingers did. There was another period of lifting from her body before Johanna found herself even more sweat blasted and short of breath.

Judge Turpin glared at her as if she were garbage.

"You look like a little harlot." he spat. "Go and clean yourself up...then off to bed with you."

Johanna new better than to argue as she made her way toward her bedroom. She hated him with every fiber of her being. The sick twisted bastard had done all those things to her and then acted as if it were her fault for her body's natural reaction.

 _Later..._

Judge Turpin drank down yet another fine glass of whiskey. His comfortable weekend was coming to a close and it was back to business as usual for the estate. Business as usual for Johanna and he as well. He knew that he would have to indulge his whims elsewhere for the time being. Still he did enjoy his little half romps with his young ward. She had such exquisite features and a kind of innocence that he craved. Given to so much more lively in her defiance than a common whore's willingness.

She had been the one he had set his sights upon.

She had been the one he had chosen to make his wife.

Given that she had come from nothing and he was in fact her ward, the wedding was a sure thing waiting to happen. All he needed was to wear her down enough so that she would agree, his money and power had been a lot more attractive than being cast out into the gutter penniless and broken like all the other whores of their day.

After all she had no one else.

Her mother was long gone and her father...

Her father was Benjamin Barker.

It never ceased to amaze Haythem how a beaten down sod of a barber and a run of the mill baker's daughter could produce such a lovely young specimen in the form of Johanna Barker. Then again he had not been particularly impressed by much as of late.

The drunken judge retired to his own rooms for the evening.

He had his fill of pleasure at Johanna's expense for now, but once she became his wife he had no plans to let up on his indulgences, be they with her or any others.

 _Johanna's Bedroom..._

It had been well near 2:00 am when Johanna finally stopped crying. She had anticipated Judge Turpin's arrival and dreaded it so much that sleep never came for her. Or at least not without difficulty. She had made up her mind that she had to get as far away from this deranged man as possible even if she had to enlist the help of one of the strangers she had seen from the window. _Surely they can't all have been afraid of Judge Turpin._


End file.
